The Bunny and the Wolf
by TVTime
Summary: Corey's chimera nature grants him a special, passive power. For the two days before Easter each year everyone around him is automatically compelled to try to please him. Corey is determined not to take advantage of anyone, but his will power is tested when his friend and long-time crush, Liam, asks him out. Easter-themed humor, romance, and fluff story.


**The Bunny and the Wolf**

It was the Friday before Easter and Corey woke up with a smile on his face. Today and tomorrow were going to be the two best days of the year. Corey's smile widened into a full grin as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called, sitting up in bed and smoothing the covers.

"Good morning, honey," Corey's mom said as she entered the room, followed by his dad. "I made you breakfast in bed." She set the tray she was carrying over his lap, kissed his cheek, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, Mom," Corey answered, smiling up at her and unfolding his napkin as he eyed the glass of orange juice and the plate of French toast and hash browns. It was his favorite breakfast and he hadn't had the opportunity to eat it since the Saturday before Easter last year.

"Son, we want to apologize for forgetting your birthday a couple months ago," Corey's dad said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"And for not getting you anything for Christmas," Mom added, patting Corey's leg through the blankets.

"And for leaving you here by yourself while we went to Grammy and Grampy's for Thanksgiving," Dad said with a frown.

"Don't forget the Halloween fiasco," Mom said, nudging Dad's arm. She turned to Corey and gave him an apologetic look. "I know we're responsible for your fear of plastic spiders."

"Real spiders are fine." He cringed and hissed through his teeth. "But yeah, plastic ones really freak me out now."

"We're also sorry about that time you moved out for a few weeks and we didn't notice," Dad said.

"That was pretty funny though." Mom snickered and waved her hand with a sigh.

"I still laugh about it sometimes too," Dad admitted with a lopsided smile.

"You know, I think the worst was when we thought he was dead but – ptah! – we didn't care." Mom patted Corey's arm. "Sorry about that, honey."

"Wait, I made a list so I wouldn't forget anything," Dad said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. "Now let's see here..."

"I'll just accept a blanket apology," Corey answered, frowning and dragging a cube of hash brown around on his plate.

"You're such a good son," Dad answered with a warm tone in his voice as he squeezed Corey's shoulder. He was grinning at him when Corey looked up.

"Really?" Corey asked, his lips tugging into a hopeful smile.

"Yeah." Dad shrugged and furrowed his brow. "I like you today."

"Me too. You're not a total disappointment at all today, honey." Mom's eyes widened. "My goodness, I think I even love you!"

Dad gasped. "Holy crap, I love him too!"

They both leaned forward and wrapped Corey up in a tight hug.

"Love you guys," Corey answered, closing his eyes and trying to memorize the way this felt. He'd only have one more day to enjoy it until next year.

When Corey got to school that morning he was welcomed with enthusiastic greetings from his classmates. Even people he didn't know smiled and waved at him. As he was opening his locker to get his things for his morning classes, Mason arrived and threw his arms around him.

"Corey!" Mason rocked them back and forth in a little circle, holding him tight. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Mace," Corey answered, smiling at his friend and returning the embrace.

Mason cleared his throat and gave Corey a nervous look. "Hey, so I know our breakup last summer was mutual, but I was wondering if maybe we could get back together?"

Corey swallowed around the lump in his throat and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" Mason looked heart broken.

Corey squeezed Mason's arms and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Mace, we can't. You're seeing Brett now."

Realization flashed across Mason's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Corey laughed. "I won't tell him you said that."

Mason smiled at Corey and patted his sides. "You're the best, Cor. Hey, we have some time before first hour. How about if we go to the locker room and I blow you?"

Corey choked and his cheeks heated in a blush. "Um, no, we shouldn't."

"Do you wanna fuck me?" Mason offered.

Corey's head was spinning at the visual and his cock was already swelling in his pants. "I–"

"Or I can fuck you, or both! Whatever you want, Corey! Just consider it open season on sexual favors. We can even do that thing you always wanted to try with the avocado and the hot towels."

"We can't do that. I don't have a rubber band." Corey shook his head wistfully and took a deep breath, refusing to give into temptation and take advantage of Mason or be responsible for ruining his relationship. "Mason, listen, you're seeing Brett now. We can't mess around."

"Oh yeah! Dammit, I need to write that down." Mason grabbed a pen that was clipped to his bag and scrawled 'Brett' on the back of his hand. "There. Now I'll rem..." He trailed off, tilting his head and giving Corey a dreamy look.

Corey cleared his throat.

"Right!" Mason looked at the name on his hand and underlined it. "Brett. Got it."

Later that morning when Corey got to his World History class his teacher, Ms. Hannity, met him at the door.

"Corey, don't worry about taking today's exam. I already marked you as a 110 in my grade book – you got the bonus points too."

"Thanks Ms. Hannity," Corey answered. He hadn't studied since he expected something like this to happen. If only all his tests could have been today.

"You should skip class! I have some weed in my car if you'd like to get high." She winked at him. "Don't tell anyone."

"Thanks, but I don't really get anything out of weed," Corey answered, cursing his chimera metabolism.

"Oh, what a shame." She frowned, but then her face lit up. "Would you like a handful of cash? Let me just go get my purse."

"No, um, I think you better keep that. I'll just go hang out in the gym."

"Okay, let me know if you need a note," Ms. Hannity said with a smile.

"I don't think anyone's going to bother me today," Corey answered.

Corey went to the gym and took a seat in the bleachers. A little while later, Liam emerged from the locker room wearing workout gear. His face lit up when he spotted Corey.

 _Crud, this is really going to test my will power,_ Corey thought as he eyed his attractive friend in his maroon Beacon Hills shorts, sleeveless gray shirt, and scuffed white sneakers. Liam looked great in everything he wore, but as far as Corey was concerned it was definitely a case of the less the better and athletic clothes really got Corey's blood pumping. He had a fantasy about sucking Liam's dick while he wore his lacrosse uniform.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Liam asked, sliding into the seat next to Corey and smiling at him.

"Ms. Hannity let me out of class," Corey answered, trying not to stare too shamelessly at Liam's exposed biceps.

"Wow! She's so strict. How did you manage that?" Liam asked, rubbing his knee and drawing Corey's attention to his muscular, hairy thighs and sinewy calves.

"I think I'm on her good side today," Corey answered, smirking at Liam.

Liam laughed and leaned into Corey, bumping his bare shoulder against Corey's clothed one. God, Liam was so warm. Corey always ran cold thanks to his chameleon genes. He could feel the heat radiating off of Liam's body. It was all he could do not to wrap his arms around Liam and use him as his personal werewolf space heater. Not that Liam would object today, but Corey wasn't going to abuse that power. Unfortunately, Liam was too perceptive for his own good.

"Are you cold?" Liam asked, giving Corey a soft smile and brushing fingers over his forearm.

Corey nodded.

"C'mere." Liam draped an arm around Corey's back and pulled him close. If Corey had thought Liam felt warm before, he practically felt like a security blanket now. Strong muscles flexed against Corey's body as gentle fingers rubbed along his side. It was also just _hot_ – in every since of the word – being under Liam's arm.

"You don't have to do this," Corey protested weakly. It wasn't the first time Liam had warmed Corey up by hugging or holding him, but this was the first time Corey had felt guilty about it since this wasn't really Liam's decision.

"I don't mind," Liam answered, his other hand stroking Corey's arm.

Corey's heart almost stopped as Liam's hand slowly trailed lower, over his wrist, then the back of his hand, until at last in a burst of confidence Liam's hand darted down and laced their fingers together. Corey gasped and looked up at Liam, surprised by the action in spite of what today was.

"I know this seems like it's coming out of nowhere," Liam said, bright blue eyes staring at Corey with a nervous intensity, "but I feel like we've gotten really close in the last year."

Corey nodded and Liam continued.

"You're one of my best friends, Corey. I don't think I could have gotten through my breakup with Hayden without you and...look, I guess what I'm saying is..." Liam swallowed and squeezed Corey's fingers. "Do you wanna go out with me sometime, maybe see if we could be more than just friends?"

"Yes! I..." Corey closed his eyes. _Fuck!_ Today was messing with his head. Liam hadn't meant any of that.

"Yes?" Liam asked with an excited pitch to his voice that made Corey open his eyes. Dammit, Liam was so fucking cute, and he looked legitimately happy that Corey had accepted.

Corey started to tell Liam they shouldn't go out, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He really wanted this – which of course was exactly why Liam had asked – and it was too hard to pass up an offer like this when he had spent the last several months crushing on Liam. Besides, Liam would remember asking Corey out. _Everyone_ would remember today and tomorrow normally; they'd just be confused about their behavior and mentally make up excuses to themselves to explain it. Corey couldn't let Liam remember being rejected, especially when rejecting Liam was the last thing Corey ever wanted to do. Maybe it would be okay to go out with him but not let anything happen.

"Would tomorrow night be okay?" Corey asked, feeling like a scumbag despite his justifications. If he _really_ wanted to do the right thing, he'd set the date for any time after tomorrow night, and then Liam would come to his senses and cancel.

"That would be great!" Liam squeezed Corey closer and grinned at him, making Corey's heart stutter.

Corey let himself nuzzle against Liam's chest and sat with him until the end of class when Liam had to go get changed. They decided on where they were going to go tomorrow and then chatted about pack stuff, school stuff, and even personal stuff. Liam and Corey really had become close friends over the past year after the rest of the pack had graduated and left Beacon Hills. In fact, Liam was Corey's _best_ friend by this point and having a major, unrequited crush on him kinda sucked. It would be nice pretending, at least for the next two days, that this was real, that Liam liked him back. Liam gave him a lingering smile as they separated, warming Corey one more time without even touching him.

Corey spent all day Saturday getting ready for his date with Liam. He went to Beacon Hills' nicest hair salon and spa, where of course they dropped everything to work him in despite his lack of appointment. They also comped his visit when he was done.

Once he was finished at the salon, Corey went shopping with Mason and Brett for a new outfit. He was proud of himself for refusing to let the stores give him his new clothes and for not letting Mason or Brett pay for them. It was one thing to accept favors and even services, but he didn't feel right about accepting property or letting his friends spend money on him.

"You guys have any last minute advice?" Corey asked as they finished their post-shopping coffee.

"Just be yourself, Cor. Liam's already crazy about you, you'll be fine," Mason answered, smiling at Corey and nudging his leg under the coffeehouse table.

"Absolutely," Brett said with a relaxed head nod. He took a sip of his drink then his face lit up. "Oh! I do have a tip though. If you guys mess around tonight, make sure you flick your thumb over Liam's cockhead, the harder the better. We used to be jack off buddies at Devonford Prep. He loves that shit!"

Corey's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from gaping at Brett. Part of his 'power' included people telling him things they would normally keep private if it was something he'd enjoy hearing or benefit from. He felt bad for accidentally invading Brett's privacy, but _holy fuck!_ he liked the images it called to mind. He had to fight himself to keep from asking for details.

"You and Liam used to hook up?" Mason looked upset.

"Not really. We just traded handys sometimes. We never even kissed or anything."

"Mace, it was a long time ago. I'm sure nothing like that would happen now," Corey said, eager to smooth things over for his friends.

"Yeah, babe, I would never cheat on you." Brett wrapped an arm around Mason's neck and kissed his cheek.

"To be honest, I've just always wanted to jerk Liam off too," Mason said directly to Corey. "I'm jealous he didn't come to me if he wanted a handjob from a guy."

Corey grinned, getting a kick out of the new information for all of two seconds before Brett was glaring at Mason.

"What the hell? You wanna mess around with Liam?" Brett let go of Mason and scooted his chair away.

"Guys, guys, I think we can all agree the idea of jerking Liam off is hot. Please don't fight."

"Okay!" They both said sweetly in unison to Corey before turning and making doe eyes at each other.

"You wanna go back to my house and have a threesome with us?" Brett offered, turning back to Corey.

"Or watch us? You could turn invisible and pretend you're peeking, but you wouldn't actually be doing anything wrong. We'll act like we don't know you're there." Mason winked at Corey then turned to Brett. "He likes kinky role play."

"Who doesn't?" Brett asked with a grin and a shrug.

"Thanks guys, but I really need to get going." _Before my will power dissolves and I take you up on that._

"Are you sure you don't want to hear about some of my fantasies or fetishes before you go?" Brett asked. "I'm a very naughty boy."

Corey closed his eyes and shook his head, strengthening his resolve by thinking about how embarrassed Brett would feel on Easter when things went back to normal. Corey opened his eyes and smiled at his friends. They were awesome even when they weren't desperate to please him. He wanted to do something nice for them.

"Why don't you guys go somewhere private and talk openly and respectfully about your fantasies and kinks? Then you could do the ones that sound fun and hot to both of you as long as they're safe."

Excitement flashed across Mason's face. "Dude, that's a great idea!"

"Yeah, I can't wait! Let's go." Brett stood and tugged Mason to his feet.

"Thanks Corey!" Mason said, rounding the table and leaning over to give Corey a hug.

"You're terrific, Corey!" Brett said, kissing his cheek and embracing him.

Once they were gone, Corey drained the last of his drink, gathered up all the trash on the table, and got up to throw it away.

"Can I get you a refill on the house?" the barista asked Corey as he walked by her on his way to the door.

"No, thank you." He paused and smiled at her. "But you have a good day, okay?"

A toothy smile formed on her face and she giggled. "Okay!"

That evening as Corey waited for Liam to arrive, he sat with his parents in the living room telling them about Liam. It was a surreal experience having them take an interest in his life and who he was dating. They even wanted to meet Liam, but Corey gently discouraged that and they dropped it. Corey was well aware that Liam didn't like his parents based on the things he had told Liam about them, and even though he could make them get along tonight, it would have been weird and confusing for Liam when things went back to normal tomorrow, well technically tonight at midnight.

Despite Corey knowing that everything would go smoothly, his stomach was tangled in knots and he couldn't stop fidgeting. Liam really mattered to Corey and even a fake date with him felt like a momentous occasion. Corey was also terrified that Liam would be so confused and upset when things went back to normal that he would never talk to Corey again. What if tonight ruined their friendship? Corey was so upset by that possibility that he would have canceled if it hadn't been too late, but it was. Liam would be here any minute.

Corey yelped as the doorbell rang. Dammit, Liam with his werewolf hearing probably heard that.

"I'll see you guys later," Corey said to his parents as he hustled out of the room and to the door.

Corey's next involuntary noise was a gasp of delight as he opened the door.

"Wow, Liam, you look amazing!" Corey said, the compliment tumbling from his lips before he could consider whether it was something he'd want Liam remembering later.

Liam was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a fitted vest over it and a pair of dark wash jeans and black shoes. His sleeves were casually rolled and pushed to his elbows and his hair was meticulously styled with partial bangs and spikes.

"So do you," Liam answered, his vivid blue eyes sparkling with excitement as he beamed at Corey. He stepped toward the doorway with outstretched arms, but stopped and looked at Corey with an adorable blush of uncertainty. "C-can I..."

Corey didn't answer, just stepped forward, pulling the door shut behind him and wrapping his arms around Liam in a tight embrace. Liam smelled incredible. He was wearing a cologne Corey didn't recognize. It was crisp and spicy with mildly leathery notes.

As Liam leaned close to Corey's neck and quietly inhaled, Corey internally cursed. He had been so nervous that he had forgotten to put on the cologne he'd picked out for the date.

"You smell so good," Liam whispered as he massaged Corey's back and shoulder blades.

Liam had probably only said that specifically because Corey was worrying about it. It was reassuring even if it wasn't true.

"It's just my body wash and deodorant," Corey mumbled as he broke the hug and stared at the ground

Liam's fingers grazed along Corey's jaw, making his skin tingle as Liam gently titled Corey's head to look at him. "No, Corey, _you_ smell good. You have like the best scent of anyone I know. I can't get enough of it."

"Thanks," he murmured, blushing. God, that would mean so much coming from a werewolf if only he meant it.

Liam gave Corey a shy smile and laced their fingers together as they walked up the sidewalk to where his car was parked along the curb in front of Corey's house. Shy, adorable Liam was definitely a version Corey could get behind, especially for their 'first date.' It made it harder for Corey to remember that Liam didn't actually have feelings for him. He quit trying. He was going to let himself enjoy this fantasy night and not face reality until it was over.

Corey smiled when they got to the restaurant Liam had selected.

"I know this place isn't, like, special or different, but it's your favorite restaurant, and I wanted to make sure you liked where we went," Liam said as he turned off the car and gave Corey a tight, anxious smile.

"This place is very special," Corey answered, brushing his fingers over Liam's shoulder. They were at the sushi bar that they went to a couple of times a month for what were basically friend dates. Corey had a lot of happy memories tied to this place, some of which included Mason, Brett, and Hayden, but _all_ of which included Liam.

"Wait!" Liam blurted as Corey reached for the handle of his door.

Corey sighed in pleasure as Liam scrambled out of the car and hurried around to Corey's side to open the door for him.

"I know it's cheesy but–"

"It's perfect," Corey said, leaning against Liam's side as he wrapped his arm around Corey's waist and ushered him toward the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" the hostess said as they walked in. "Dontcha both look snazzy tonight!"

"We're on a date!" Liam told her with a proud, excited tone in his voice that made the butterflies in Corey's stomach flutter harder.

"That's fantastic! I knew it was only a matter of time," she answered with a wink as she grabbed menus and lead them to their table.

Corey almost frowned as he realized how awkward it would be coming in here after everything was over, but he refused to think about it. Tonight they really were on a date, and he was determined to enjoy it.

"I hope our sushi date goes better than Scott's first one," Liam remarked as they both set the menus aside, not needing to look, and refocused their attention on each other.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked.

"You never heard the story of Scott's first dinner with Kira and her family?" Liam snickered, a glint in his eye.

Corey shook his head and Liam proceeded to tell him about how Scott had never had sushi before and had eaten a big mouthful of wasabi thinking it was guacamole. Corey laughed imagining the scene. Scott could be such a goofball sometimes.

Halfway through dinner, Liam furrowed his brow as the server brought out a bowl of complementary edamame. They had previously been served bowls of miso soup and a plate of pot stickers they hadn't ordered.

"I wonder why they keep bringing us all these free appetizers," Liam remarked.

"I like them," Corey answered with a shrug. "It's nice to have a taste even if we can't finish all this. It's a shame so much is going to go to waste though."

"Yeah, I guess the hostess must have told them we were on a date. They're probably trying to be nice."

"Must be." Corey smiled at Liam, their fingers brushing as they both reached for pods of edamame.

"So I have an idea for what to do after this, but you might think it's lame," Liam said.

"I bet I'll like it." _Or you probably wouldn_ _'t have thought of it in the first place._

"Would you be up for an Easter egg hunt?"

Corey gasped in delight and clapped his hands together before he could reign in his excitement. "YES! I would love that."

A wide smile broke across Liam's face. "Awesome! I haven't done one since I was a kid. I know you like Easter, so I was hoping you'd be into it."

"Easter's my favorite holiday!" Corey answered, practically bouncing in his seat. "Where is it and what time?"

Liam checked the time on his phone before answering. "It's in about forty minutes at the Beacon Hills Chocolatier and Confection Company. The website says all the eggs are filled with candy and you get to keep whatever you find, and whoever finds the most eggs wins the grand prize. It's an Easter gift basket."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Corey said, picking up a tuna roll and dipping it in soy sauce.

When their meal was finished Liam took out his wallet to pay, but the manager came to their table and announced that there was no charge.

"Wow! This is the best restaurant!" Liam said with a grin.

Corey thanked the manager and gave her a meaningful look as he told her to have a good night. He repeated the process with their server and the hostess on the way out.

"The chocolate shop is just a few blocks away and we have time. You feel like having a walk?" Liam asked, glancing up at the moon. "It's nice out."

"Oh big surprise, the werewolf wants a moonlit walk," Corey answered, bumping Liam's shoulder to let him know he was teasing.

"We don't have to. I just thought–"

"Let's go," Corey said, cutting Liam off and smiling as he leaned in and took his hand.

Liam smiled back and squeezed Corey's fingers as they set off through the parking lot and toward the sidewalk that would take them up the street to their destination.

"I'm really enjoying myself tonight," Liam commented as they walked.

Corey turned and gave Liam a serious look. "Do you mean that?" he asked, imploring Liam with his eyes to be honest.

"Of course. I mean I always have fun with you, but tonight..." Liam licked his lips and suddenly they were all Corey could look at. "Tonight's special."

Corey swallowed as he realized Liam was studying Corey's mouth with just as much focused intensity as Corey was giving Liam. It made him feel warm and tingly all over.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Liam whispered, angling his head and moving closer.

Corey's heart stopped and for a split second he was going to let it happen, but then a flood of guilt washed over him, stealing away the warm glow and leaving cold regret in its wake.

"Me too!" Corey all but shouted, startling Liam and breaking the moment. He grabbed Liam's hand and swung it playfully as he hopped away, dragging Liam with him. "Thanks for tonight, Liam! I'm having a great time."

Liam coughed and looked flustered, but not embarrassed or hurt, so Corey counted it as a win.

"Eeee!" Corey bounced on his toes a few minutes later as they rounded the corner and the chocolate shop came into view. The entire yard, which had been roped off and was illuminated by bright flood lights, was decorated with bales of hate, potted plants, mounds of fake grass, colorful plastic rabbits and cardboard eggs. "Look how festive!"

"Yeah, I saw it on my way to pick you up. I thought you'd like it. Don't worry, I called and confirmed there are no plastic spiders."

Corey laughed and threw his arms around Liam in an impulsive hug. "You're the best!"

The Beacon Hills Chocolatier and Confection Company was packed with hyper children and harried but upbeat parents. Corey and Liam were the only high school aged people present, but Corey didn't care if his peers thought an Easter egg hunt was cool or not; he knew it was going to be a blast, and he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have as company than Liam.

Predictably when they went to buy their tickets, the clerk offered them free admittance and a box of chocolate. This time Corey accepted the free gift and handed it off to a family as soon as they entered the waiting area.

"We are so popular tonight," Liam remarked, glancing back at the clerk curiously as they grabbed wicker baskets from a stack on a nearby table. The baskets were for the eggs they would find. "It's like no one wants our money."

Corey chuckled and leaned against Liam's shoulder. "Easter's a very special time."

"I'm at an unfair advantage," Liam whispered as he wrapped his arm around Corey's waist.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked, pressing their hips together.

"I can smell the candy through the plastic," Liam answered, nodding toward the yard where a few employees were putting the finishing touches on the course. "I already know where like three eggs are hidden and we haven't even started."

"I can sense where the Easter eggs are too," Corey replied, nuzzling closer and savoring the way Liam's grip tightened, encouraging the contact.

"But you don't have super smell," Liam answered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "Is there a chameleon ability I don't know about?"

"Not chameleon. It's, uh, something else related to me being a chimera. Anyway, I have an idea."

"Huh?" Liam seemed intrigued by Corey's response but didn't press for more information.

"Since it wouldn't be fair for us to play for real, let's help the kids that aren't finding any."

Liam's face lit up and he squeezed Corey's waist. "That's a great idea!"

When the attendant blew the whistle announcing the start of the contest, Corey and Liam strolled out onto the field, admiring the decorations and flowers and giving the kids plenty of time to find the eggs on their own. After a few minutes, Liam nodded toward a frustrated little girl who was stamping her foot and frowning, her wicker basket empty. Corey winked and reached between two bales of hay, pulling out a big, dark green plastic egg.

"Oh dear! This egg is green. I hate green eggs," Corey declared dramatically.

"Me too. I can't stand green eggs!" Liam folded his arms and huffed in exaggerated disappointment.

"'Scuse me, mister." She tugged on the tail of Corey's shirt. "I like green eggs."

"You do!" Corey grinned down at her and held out the egg. "Well then will you take this one for me?"

"Okay!" She held up her basket with both hands and Corey dropped it in. She squealed and skipped away.

They repeated variations of their act several more times and occasionally found and re-hid eggs in more obvious places when a child was nearby so that they would be sure to find it themselves. Eventually the attendant blew his whistle again, indicating that the contest was over, and everyone scampered out of the yard to have their eggs tallied. Corey and Liam returned their baskets and left right away since they didn't have eggs to be counted.

"That was really fun," Corey said as they joined hands and strolled back up the sidewalk toward the parking lot where they'd left the car.

"Yeah, it was. I didn't know you were so good with kids," Liam answered.

Corey smiled and shrugged. "So were you."

Liam laughed. "It's funny, huh? Two scary monsters playing nice with children."

"I don't think I could scare anyone if I tried," Corey answered. He brushed his thumb over Liam's fingers. "And I don't think 'monster' is a good word to describe you."

Liam let go of Corey's hand and draped his arm over Corey's shoulders as they walked. "You wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Corey answered, snuggling against Liam's side. Even beneath Liam's shirt and vest he could feel the warmth radiating off his strong, hard muscles.

They settled on a twenty-four hour diner known for its delicious desserts. Corey blushed as Liam suggested they share a malt, but eagerly took him up on the offer.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Corey said with a laugh as the waitress brought them a tall, flared-top glass. It was decorated with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry. "I feel like we're in an old black-and-white movie."

Liam squeezed Corey's knee under the table as he opened one of the straws. "Yeah, because there are so many classic black-and-white movies about same-sex dating."

"Jerk." Corey snickered and peeled the paper off the second straw, sliding it into the malt next to Liam's.

"Ready?" Liam asked, arching his eyebrows at Corey.

Corey nodded and they both leaned forward and took long drags on their straws, slurping the rich, creamy treat into their mouths.

"So good!" Corey licked his lips and took a second sip.

"I know right?! Maybe we shoulda each gotten our own after all." Liam scooped some whipped cream into his mouth with his straw.

"I think I'll be okay with this," Corey answered with a smirk, enjoying the way Liam was already taking another long slurp from his straw. "You can take the cherry."

Liam plucked it out by the stem but paused with it in mid-air. "You know, I thought for sure Mason had taken the cherry."

Corey groaned and rolled his eyes. "That was terrible."

Liam shrugged and bite the cherry off the stem.

"But for the record, yeah he did." Corey took another sip of the cold malt to counter the heat rising in his cheeks.

Liam snickered and shrugged again. "That's okay. Just between you and me, I had some fun with Brett before he did."

If Corey hadn't already known that, the revelation would have thrown him off kilter, but instead he crossed his arms in mock outrage and fake glared at Liam. "So you and Mason are in some kind of competition?"

"What?" Liam's eyes widened and he looked stricken. "No! Not at all. I didn't mean– I-I wouldn't–"

"Liam, I'm kidding." Corey held up his palms and laughed. "I know you're not the kinda guy to play games like that or use people."

Liam slumped back in the booth, visibly relieved. "I've never done stuff with anyone but Brett and Hayden, and with Brett there was no...uh, penetration or anything. We were sorta just experimenting."

Corey once again resisted the temptation to ask for details. If Liam really wanted to tell him about it, he would on a night when he wasn't under Corey's subconscious influence. Instead, Corey changed the subject as they finished their malt. They lingered in the diner before leaving, hanging out and enjoying their time together. At least Corey hoped Liam was genuinely enjoying himself; there was no way to know for sure.

"Whoa, this is getting ridiculous!" Liam said as they walked out of the diner after having been told they didn't owe anything.

"It's the magic of Easter, Liam," Corey answered as Liam opened the car door on Corey's side.

"I wonder if any car dealerships are open this late," Liam remarked with a laugh.

Corey didn't comment as he climbed into the passenger seat and Liam shut the door. It was 11:15pm by this point, so the answer was almost certainly no, and Corey was grateful for that fact, just in case Liam would have thought it was funny to take the joke to the next level and actually go to one. He didn't know how he would have explained it when they offered him a free Corvette or something.

"So, I guess I'll take you home," Liam said, tone heavy with disappointment.

Corey knew he should agree with that statement and end the date. If they did anything else, they'd risk still being together after midnight, and Corey couldn't stand imagining Liam's face when things went back to normal, how confused and maybe disgusted or angry he would be. Everything had been perfect tonight. Corey wanted to leave the fantasy date intact, unblemished by harsh reality.

Yet, as Corey studied the adorably sweet pout on Liam's lips and the soft sadness in his eyes, he couldn't help himself. He had to see those lips curl into a smile, had to watch Liam's eyes light up and sparkle with happiness at least one more time before it was over (whether 'it' was their date or their entire friendship, Corey couldn't be sure).

"Let's go up to Lookout Point," Corey suggested.

Liam didn't disappoint; his whole face erupted with joy and his hand landed on Corey's forearm, squeezing it affectionately.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" The smile on Liam's lips became mischievous as did the gleam in his eye. "The, um, _view_ is nice this time of night."

Corey winced. His subconscious was an evil bastard for suggesting Lookout Point as their last destination. No one went there at this hour unless they were going to make out, or more, with someone. Corey couldn't let that happen. Liam wasn't in his right mind.

It was almost 11:30pm by the time they pulled off the dirt road and parked near the overlook. As soon as the car stopped, Corey got out and went to the edge of the bluff, pretending that he thought they really had come only for the view. If he could stall for another half hour, Liam would come to his senses. Liam was a good guy, so he'd probably still give Corey a ride back to town even if they weren't on speaking terms.

"Looking at it like this, it's hard to believe all the craziness Beacon Hills has been through, huh?" Liam asked as he wrapped his arms around Corey from behind and pressed in close, hooking his chin over Corey's shoulder and nuzzling the side of his neck.

A moan formed in the back of Corey's throat. He hoped it could be taken as a response to Liam's remark rather, but it was unlikely. Liam felt good and for once Corey's whole body was warm. He relaxed into Liam's arms and tilted his head, knowing full well the reaction he would elicit from the amorous werewolf but too swept up in the moment to care.

Liam half-growled, half-whimpered and sealed his lips over Corey's throat, mouthing at it gently but insistently as he squeezed Corey closer and rolled his hips.

Corey panted and tipped his head further back, giving Liam greater access. His human instincts were screaming at him to grind back against Liam and slid Liam's hands down from his stomach to his crotch. Instead Corey listened to a different set of instincts and grabbed those hands, pushing them away from his body.

"I'm sorry!" Liam said right away, letting go of Corey and stepping out of his personal space. "I didn't mean to–"

"Don't apologize." Corey turned and faced Liam. He felt like the biggest asshole on the planet for basically compelling Liam to do that and then rebuffing him. He couldn't handle Liam feeling guilty. "You didn't do anything wrong at all. I liked that... _a lot._ I just think we should slow down."

"Yeah of course. I don't wanna rush or do anything to mess this up," Liam answered with an earnest intensity that made Corey feel like crying. He was talking like they had a future. They only had twenty minutes.

Corey leaned against a boulder and looked out over the city as Liam leaned next to him.

"Liam, whatever happens, thank you for tonight. It's really meant a lot to me. Y-you really mean a lot to me."

"I feel the same way," Liam whispered, tentatively touching Corey's shoulder and wrapping his arm around it when Corey didn't flinch away.

"You're an amazing friend." Corey turned and pressed his head against Liam's chest. "My life was such shit before you and Mason and the others came along. Now I…I'm actually happy."

Liam's other arm closed around Corey's body and he cradled his head. "I honestly can't imagine my life without you anymore, Corey."

Corey fought back the swell of emotion threatening to pull him under as he leaned away enough to look at Liam. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Liam answered, still stroking Corey's shoulder with his thumb.

"You know how I'm a chimera?"

"Yeah."

"Well in Greek mythology chimeras are a combination of three creatures, not just two."

Liam furrowed his brow for a moment then understanding sparked on his face. "Are you saying you're something else in addition to chameleon and human?"

Corey nodded, anxiety threatening to close his throat.

"Hey, whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad." Liam pulled Corey in for a hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay. Me and the pack are gonna be there for you no matter what."

Corey took deep breaths and let Liam comfort him for a few minutes before he pulled away again and continued.

"Have you ever heard of a púca?"

"You mean the weird accordion dance music?" Liam asked, tilting his head.

Corey chuckled, pleased for a break in the tension. "No, that's a polka.

"Then no, I don't think I've heard of it."

"It's a rabbit-like creature that can bring good or bad luck depending on the type it is. I'm one of the benevolent, good luck kinds."

"Oh!" Liam grinned and grabbed Corey's wrists, giving them a light squeeze. "Well that sounds awesome! I always knew you were lucky."

"Thanks, but uh...I have like these, uh, passive powers that manifest around Easter. That's why everyone gave us stuff all night, and why everyone's been so nice to me the last couple days. People are just kinda compelled to make me happy. Once I take over as an official East– uh, what I am, I'll be compelled to return the good luck and make other people happy too, but right now I can kinda just do whatever I want."

"Dude! That sounds so frickin cool!"

Corey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it really is. I just have to be careful not to take advantage of people."

"So what kind of puma are you?"

Corey giggled and didn't correct Liam. "You're not gonna believe it when I tell you."

"Sure I will," Liam insisted, giving Corey's wrists another squeeze and grinning at him. "Is it something I've heard of?"

Corey laughed out loud. "Yeah, definitely."

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"I'm an Easter bunny," Corey said, making eye contact with Liam and giving him a decisive nod.

Liam did a double take then rolled his eyes at Corey. "No seriously, what kind are you?"

"I mean it. I'm an Easter bunny."

" _You_ _'re_ the Easter Bunny?" Liam let go of Corey's hands and folded his arms.

"I'm not _the_ Easter Bunny. I'm just _an_ Easter bunny. Right now I'm a bunny-in-training, but some day when Harvey retires I'll become the Beacon Hills Easter Bunny."

"Wait, just Beacon Hills?" Liam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't be everywhere at once. That's not one of our powers. So I'll just be the official bunny for the city."

"Well, what about the suburbs and surrounding areas? Do they not get a bunny?"

"Oh, there's a county bunny," Corey replied with a shrug. "His name's Roger. He's a nice guy but kinda silly."

Liam took some convincing, but Corey invited him to use his werewolf senses to check if Corey was lying and when he realized he wasn't, his face took on an excited, innocent quality and he began peppering Corey with questions. Corey patiently explained everything and then focused on making things right with Liam.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Corey said, frowning as another twinge of guilt twisted in his stomach.

"What are you talking about? Tonight's been incredible!" Liam's bright blue eyes with glimmering with sincerity.

"I know it feels that way right now but in" –Corey checked the time on his phone and gasped– "two minutes you're gonna regret everything."

"I had fun. There's nothing to regret." Liam's fingers stroked along Corey's side. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off Corey.

Corey swallowed and tried to mentally prepare himself for the sudden shift in Liam's behavior that was coming in only ninety seconds.

"You said your powers have only been in effect since yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, that's why you asked me out."

Liam shook his head. "I've wanted to ask you out for almost a month. It took me awhile to work up the courage because I was worried you just saw me as a friend."

"What? No, that's not possible. Maybe you have false memories. I don't know exactly how things would seem in your head right now."

"Dude, ask Mason. I talked to him about it to make sure he was cool with us getting together."

"I-I can't believe that," Corey answered, struggling to keep his emotions under control and not get his hopes up. "You're just saying that because you're compelled to make me happy."

Liam opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, but closed it again and placed his hand under Corey's around his cell phone. They watched as the seconds ticked by.

"Nothing's going to change," Liam whispered at literally the last second.

Corey's heart was pounding like a rabbit's as the clock struck midnight. He yelped when Liam squeezed his hand and nudged his shoulder.

"Corey?"

Corey took a deep breath and forced himself to raise his head and meet Liam's eyes. He gasped as he found those eyes sparkling with amusement. A smirk was on Liam's lips.

"I don't need a supernatural reason to make you happy." Liam surged forward and closed his mouth over Corey's.

The fear and anxiety rushed out of Corey's mouth in a sigh as he kissed back and dissolved in Liam's arms, finally giving himself permission to run his hands over Liam's body and touch him freely.

"Is this real?" Corey asked in a whisper, leaning his forehead against Liam's.

Liam cupped the side of Corey's face and brushed his thumb across Corey's cheek. "Everything was real with us, Corey, but especially this."

Corey whimpered and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to Liam's again. His whole body was quivering with happiness. Liam was right. In a haze of silly real-life fantasies and people bending over backwards to please him, only Corey's time with Liam had felt genuine.

"Hey Corey?" Liam said much later as he drove Corey home. The sun was already peeking over the horizon.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Easter."

Corey grinned and lay his head lazily against the window. He was sleepy but he couldn't remember ever feeling this content.

"The happiest, Liam."

 **-000-**

 **End Note:** Happy Easter everyone! Feedback would be greatly appreciate.


End file.
